If You'll Be My Star, I'll Be Your Sky
by Cistena
Summary: This is my version of how Kim and Jared met and fell in love.  KIM/JARED  T for violence, language and teenage themes.CURRENTLY BEING RE-WRITTEN
1. Introduction

**If you'll be my star, I'll be your sky**

**Kim's P.O.V**

"Kimber ley Sarah Connweller if you don't get down here right now..." my mother called from the bottom of the stairs

I sighed putting my bookmark between the pages of Sense and Sensibility, Jane Austen was my favourite author.

I slowly trudged down stairs to be jumped on by my little brother "Kimmie! Bee's being mean to me!" he pointed towards his twin, who poked her tongue out at him and ran off

"What's she doing Harry?" I said pinching his cheek, he giggled, then abruptly turned serious again, well as serious as you can get at age 4

"She stole my Elmo toy" he whined, I smiled down at him setting him down in front of the TV

Marching outside I looked for my little sister "Bee? Beatrice?, where are you?"

She poked her head out of a window in her cubby house "Hi Kimmie! Wanna make a tea party with me?"

"Not right now, sorry Bee, do you have Harry's Elmo toy?"

"Its mine too!" she pouted

I sighed, I guess you could say Bee and Harry were a handful, my parents had a messy divorce when I was eight, I had stayed with my mum to look after the little ones, my older brother David had moved to collage a year ago.

**Jared's P.O.V**

I stretched getting out of bed and dragging a hand through my now short hair, after patrol I must have fallen asleep still dressed

Sighing I made my way downstairs to hear my mother listening to Howlin' Wolf (her personal favourite for more reasons than one) while cooking up a big breakfast, mostly for my benefit

"You excited for your first day back?" she asked while plating a mound of bacon and scrambled eggs onto a plate putting it in front of me.

"Yeah, I guess" I said through mouthfuls

"Do you want me to drive you honey?"

"Nah" I'm ok, Paul's picking me up, I placed my plate in the sink as a horn honked outside "That 'll be him now, see ya mom"

"Bye honey, see you tonight"

I picked up my bag and jogged outside, it was a crisp morning, but with my werewolf temperature I didn't notice.

"Sup man?" asked Paul as I jumped into the car "Nothing much, I'm so tired from patrol"

"I know same" he speed down the main road of town, slamming on the breaks for an elderly pedestrian.

We arrived at school and jumped out of the truck, immediately all the girls stared at us, I noticed Jacob Black and his friends were glaring at us, I rolled my eyes and kept on walking

"What do you have first?" asked Paul, leaning against the locker next to mine

"Uhh Science, History then Italian"

"Haha sucked, I got double music then a free" he smirked

The bell rang, I made my way to Science, sighing

**Kim's P.O.V**

The bell rang after forty minutes of painful Maths ( The only subject I was bad at, aside from sport)

I eagerly walked into History, hoping he would be here

I sat down in my seat, my eyes were trained on the doorway, where was he?

It was him

But he was...different

He had to be at least a foot taller, and his muscles were way more pronounced, bulging through his white button up uniform shirt, his tie hung loosely around his neck, his chin length hair had been chopped short

None of that changed the way I felt about him

None of that changed how much I like him

How much I love him

Jared Thail


	2. First Sightings

_**If you'll be my star, I'll be your sky.**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_I don't believe that anybody, feels the way I do, about you now and all the roads we have to walk are winding, and all the lights that lead the way are blinding, there are many things I would like to say to you but I don't know how, cause maybe, your gonna be the one that saves me, and after all, your my wonderwall..._

**Jared's P.O.V**

"Jared, its lovely of you to join us, I presume you remember your seat?"

I nodded glumly, it was only my second class back and I was already sick of school.

I took my seat at the back of the classroom next to a girl called Eliza, a wannabee popular girl, who instantly started flirting with me, waggling her eyebrows and giggling, most of the girls in the class looked envious.

The forty minutes of history dragged by slowly, we were studying Medieval Europe, I think I got bored after the first twenty minutes of lady blah blah of Kent married lord whatever of France, I then reached my limit when talk of inbreeding stopped bothering me.

Finally,_ finally, _the bell rang; I only had one more class until recess, one more class unt-

Oh my god.

**Kim's P.O.V**

Wednesdays were the best day of the week, for the simple reason that I had not only one, but _two _classes, _in a row _with Jared.

I was sitting in my desk in the Italian classroom; this was the best class because I got to sit right next to him, right in the back left hand corner.

I sat in my desk closest to the window, I slowly unpacked my pencil tin and workbook, opening up to a new page and drawing a careful margin, when I got that feeling, that hairs-prick-up-on-the-back-of-your-neck-cause-it-feels-like-someones-watching-you-feeling.

Glancing up I saw Jared Thail watching me from the doorway, an open-mouthed expression on his perfect un-blemished face.

Was Jared Thail starring at..._me?_

**Jared's P.O.V**

My world moved, like literally felt like it was moving, I felt dizzy, but I couldn't look away, afraid that she would leave.

God, she was heavenly, long straight black hair framing a perfect round face, her skin the colour of russet, her eyes like melted chocolate, reflecting her, my sweet, sweet angel.

I had to know her, it was an overwhelming feeling, If I didn't know her, meet her, talk to her, protect her, I would surly die.

There were no two-ways about it.

I was completely and utterly, devoted to her.

Everything seemed blocked out but her, faded, un-important.

I heard the teacher call my name she said something like "Stop starring at Kim and get your behind into the seat next to her"

Her name is Kim, _Kim_, it suited her, perfectly

Wait, did the teacher say...I get to sit next to her?

I was so happy, a giddy looking smile played on my lips as I walked over to the desk next to her, I sat, never taking my eyes off her face.

She glanced up at me through her hair, blushed, then turned away to listen to Signora Chambers ramble on about how to ask for directions in _proper_ Italian.

"Copy this down class, then have the conversation with the person sitting next to you" she said primly, sitting down at her desk, while voices broke out, people clearly not doing the work.

"So" said the girl-Kim looking up at me, her voice breaking slightly.

"So, Scusi singora, dove la chiesa?"

_(Excuse me madame, where is the church?)_

"She looked at me quizzically before replying "La chiesa e dietro e la scuola"

_(The church is behind the school)_

"Come si arriva alla chiesa?"

_(How do I get to the church?)_

"Gira a diestra, poi gira a sinistra alla piazza, gira a destra e la chiesa e la"

_(Turn right, then turn left. At the piazza turn right and the church is there)_

"Grazie"

_(Thank-you)_

"You're quite good" I mused, she obviously payed attention

"Since when do you pay attention in class?" she demanded, blushing at how rude her comment sounded, she turned away.

I shrugged "dunno, I guess I have changed, I'm turning over a new leaf" Or you know, becoming a werewolf

She scrutinized me with her eyes, before nodding slowly

"I'm Jared by the way" I added, was she new here?

"I know" she replied quickly, before blushing again

"Are you new here?" I saw her face fall, her smile turning into a frown, what had I done wrong? Panicking I quickly backtracked in my mind what I had said, I came up with nothing that could have offended or upset her.

"I have been in the same class as you since kindergarten" she said quietly, finding her pencil tin very intriguing.

Shit.

Just as I was about to damage-control, the bell rang; she leaped up quickly slinging her bag on her shoulder and weaving her way through the crowd of students to the door.

I felt my arm reach out, to her.

How could I not have noticed her?

It didn't make sense.

I needed to talk to Sam.


	3. Runaway

_**If you'll me my star, I'll be your star**_

_I was feeling sad, can't help looking back, highways flew by, run, runaway, no sense of time, like you to stay, want to keep you inside..._

**Jared's P.O.V**

Run.

I ran, as fast as I could towards Sam's house, I arrived and phased quickly pulling on my clothes and stepping up to the house

I knocked on the door and peered through the window.

Emily came to the door, wearing an apron, her hands covered in flour

"Jared?" she asked, confused "What are you doing her, shouldn't you be at school?"

"I need to talk to Sam" I replied, desperation visible in my eyes

"What's wrong?" worry kicking in

"Nothing, I just need to ask him something"

"Ok" she led out the back, to where Sam was constructing what looked like an armchair

Sam glanced up from his work, then did a double take "Jared?"

"Yeah, can you phase, I need to show you something" I didn't know if I could quite describe what I felt for Kim

"Sure" Sam strode towards the forest with me, we went behind separate trees stripping off our clothes and phasing into our wolf form

"_Ok what's this about?" I replied by showing him what happened from when I walked into the classroom until Kim left_

"_Yep, looks like you've imprinted" I could hear the pride and happiness in his voice_

"_I have?, I thought it was rare?"_

_Sam mentally shrugged_

"_Come back to the house before you go back to school, Em's making scones, you should have time for one or two dozen before you leave"_

"_Thanks"_

We phased and walked back up the house steps "I still can't believe you imprinted on little Kimmie Connweller" he chuckled

"You know her?"

"Yeah, I went to La Push High with her elder brother David, nice guy, good friends with Leah, come to think of it, Kim and Seth Clearwater are close, friends only" he quickly added after seeing my expression.

Emily came quickly to the door, a huge smile on her face "Did I hear correctly, Jared imprinted?" she confirmed an ecstatic look on her scarred face, we all knew Emily didn't want to be the only girl imprinted on

"Yep, on a girl at his school called Kim" Sam wrapped his arms around Emily, kissing the top of her head

"When can I meet her?"

"Give it time Em"

Emily frowned slightly "Okay" she led us towards the kitchen where the smell of fresh baking and sweet blackberry jam hit me.

She sat us down at the table putting a huge plate of scones in the middle of the table, along with a dish of jam and a dish of cream, we dug in.

But the whole time I was there I couldn't help thinking about Kim.

**Kim's P.O.V**

I ran out of class so quickly, I was embarrassed, he was just being nice, I got my expectations to high, getting hurt in the process.

I was a fool.

I felt tears prick my eyes but I was quickly intercepted by my group of friends; Hunter and Miriam Yandi, Alexandria Carter, Seth Clearwater and Sophie Blackbane.

Hunter and Miriam were twins, half Quileute and half Indian with silky black hair and huge dark eyes, Alexandria more commonly known as Alex was one of the only Caucasian people in my year she had curly brown hair and blue eyes and she was dating Hunter, Seth was Quileute he was a few years younger than the rest of us, and Sophie was my best friend, she was from another rez called Makah.

"Hey girlie!" Alex threw an arm around my shoulders

I smiled at the group, Seth gazed out a passing window, "Aww crap there's a storm, and I have to walk home" he pouted

"I would give you a lift but me and Alex have a date" Hunter smiled

We were sitting down at the lunch table by now

"Lets get food, I'm starved" Miriam said, she strode off towards the canteen line, Hunter and a Alex following, hand in hand

"So" said Sophie, turning towards me "I hear Jared's back"

Seth got the hint and turned away

I blushed "Yeah"

"...and?" Soph prompted

"and, we talked, briefly"

Sophie squealed loudly "That's awesome!"

I raised an eyebrow

"Well its progress in your non-existent relationship"

"I guess"

"Speak of the devil" she muttered, inclining her head towards the cafeteria door

It was Jared

He's definitely not a devil, he couldn't be

**Jared's P.O.V**

As I walked in the cafeteria, I immediately scanned the room for her, there she was, sitting with a caucasian girl and the Clearwater boy, they were looking at me.

I smiled at Kim, who turned her head away, was she still pissed?

I made my way to the table I now shared with Paul

"Dude, where have you been?"

"I had to see Sam"

"Why?" he questioned, pealing the skin off a mandarin

"Oh you know..."

"Jared, what did you talk to Sam about?"

Oh god, I didn't want to tell him, he'd give me hell for it, but I guess he would find out eventually

I sighed "I may have, possibly, kinda, Imprinted"

Paul's eyes looked like they would pop out of his head "No way! I thought that was rare?" he said a little too loudly, about 10 people looked at us funny

"Lower your voice, I thought it was rare to, but here we are"

"Who is she?"

"Her names Kim, I have some classes with her"

"So, you gonna ask her out or something?" he popped a piece of fruit into his mouth

"I don't even know her, besides I don't think she likes me that much"

"Hmm, well from what Sam's told us, you won't be able to stay away from her, so you better get in her good books"

He was right.


	4. A Little Chat With Dr Cullen

**If you'll be my star, I'll be your sky**

**Chapter 4**

_**And I need you, and I miss you, and now I wonder...  
If I could fall, into the sky , do you think time would pass me by, cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles, If I could just see you tonight...  
**_

**Kim's P.O.V**

I have to admit, I got home from school an hour ago, and all I have been thinking of is Jared, and our almost-conversation

I hadn't had another encounter with him; I hadn't even seen him after lunch.

Harry and Bee came running into the room, Bee was crying

"What's wrong sweetie?" I crouched down next to her as she sobbed

"H-h-harry pushed me and my hand h-hurts"

"Harold Christopher Connweller" I scolded

"I didn't mean too" he whined

I sighed, turning back to Bee

"How much from 1 to 10 does it hurt?"

"Ten" she muttered clutching at her wrist

I sighed again "Okay, were going to see Dr. Cullen"

Harry beamed "He gives me lollipops, I wanna go too!"

I rolled my eyes

**Jared's P.O.V**

"I so out ran you" said Paul, shoving me as we walked to Em and Sam's house

"Yeah sure man, whatever" I laughed opening the door

Sam came rushing towards us, obviously in a hurry

"What's wrong?" I asked

"Embry Call just phased for the first time, he hurt his mother, Jared you take her to the hospital, talk to Dr. Cullen, I hate to say it, but he's the only one we can trust at the moment cause he knows about us, Paul come with me, were going to see Embry"

"Dr. Cullen" Paul spat on the ground "Have fun with the bloodsucker Jared"

I grimaced as I ran into the forest and phased I could hear Sam and Paul trying to comfort Embry.

I ran towards Embry's house, I quickly phased getting dressed and running into his house.

His father was crouched down next to his mother; they looked up as I entered, his mother was bleeding, badly all down her chest and arm, I was suddenly reminded of Emily, I pushed the thought away.

"I need your keys, Sam told me to take her to a doctor"

He pointed to the counter, he looked scared

"I promise I'll take care of her" I softened

I tried to imagine what it would be like if this was Kim, then I started to shake, shit, I needed to calm down or I would phase.

I took a deep shuddering breath, holding my hand out to the bleeding woman; she took my hand as I lead her to the battered old pick-up truck.

I quickly drove to the hospital, leaping out of the car and guiding her inside, a nurse ran up to us fluttering her hands around Embry's mum.

"Were here to see Dr. Cullen"

"He's with a patient at the moment, but you can wait outside his office"

I nodded, we sat on plastic chairs outside his office, the nurse couldn't do anything to help Embry's mum under orders from Sam, it would probe too many questions

Getting impatient after ten minutes of waiting, I walked over to the slightly ajar door that lead to Dr. Cullen's office.

I heard voices inside, one of them that I oddly recognized, with a jolt I realized whose it was, panic flooded me, why would she be here? Was she okay?

I peered through the crack in the door, she was sitting in a chair with a little boy on her lap, he was happily sucking on a lollipop, there was a little girl on the bed she had a tear stained face and was holding her wrist

"Looks like you've sprained your wrist Beatrice"

She whimpered, Dr. Cullen turned to Kim "I'll give you some Panadol, she can only have it every 4-6 hours"

Kim nodded "So Kimberly, how have you been?" he gave her a meaningful glance

"You ask me that every time I'm here Dr. Cullen" she squirmed uncomfortably in her chair

"I have to check Kimberly" he smiled sadly

"I'm fine, honestly"

He scrutinized the look on her face "Alright, good, you know you have my number, if you need...help"

She nodded looking at the floor

Dr. Cullen turned around quite suddenly, as if sensing I was there "Jared is there something I can help you with?"

Kim looked up, shocked, she blushed and looked away, I couldn't quite distinguish the look on her face, was she...upset?

Why would she be upset, she has nothing to hide from me

I was worried; I decided to have a little 'chat' to Dr. Cullen after she left

She stood up picking up the girl who rested comfortably on her hip and grabbing the boy's hand

"Thank-you Dr. Cullen" she muttered walking out of the office, she brushed past me, I breathed in her scent, it was beautiful, sweet, like a flower of some sort.

I turned to gaze after her, when she turned a corner and I wasn't able to see my angel anymore, I stepped into Dr. Cullen's office, closing the door behind me and completely forgetting about Embry's mum.

"You know Dr. Cullen, I think we need to have a little talk"

Kim's P.O.V

I was mortified

I can't believe he heard, I just hope he didn't understand what we were talking about

I hurried Bee and Harry home, giving Bee some Panadol and tucking her into bed while Harry played with toys in the living room, I sat at the dining table to do my Geography homework.

After an hour of latitude and longitude I was very relieved when the phone rang

"Hello?"

"Hey Kim, its Seth"

"Oh, hey"

"I was just wondering if you could come early tomorrow to help me set up."

"Sure, what time?"

"You can catch the bus home with me after school, Sophie's coming too"

"Okay, bye Seth"

"See ya"

I put the phone down, I had completely forgotten that tomorrow was Seth's birthday, we were having a bonfire down at the beach, from what I knew it would just be the group, a few of Seth's classmates, his mum and the Rez Elders, his sister Leah and his cousin who lived nearby plus a few of their friends, but the best part...

David was visiting tomorrow.

**A/N - Woah guys, sorry about the MAJOR delay, I had such massive writers block, I had to re-write this chapter 4 times, at the start the hospital scene wasn't in it and Embry hadn't phased yet, but I like it more this way.**

**Please review!**


	5. The First Bonfire

**If you'll be my star, I'll be your sky**

**Chapter 5**

_**I change shapes just to hide in this place, but I'm still, I'm still an animal, in your eyes, I see the eyes of someone who could be strong...**_

**Jared's P.O.V**

Dr. Cullen looked at me kindly "Doctor-patient confidentiality Jared"

I frowned "You don't understand, I need to know"

He searched my face for a minute, then his eyes widened "You imprinted on her?"

I nodded

Dr. Cullen sighed "This is a difficult situation, but when she's ready she will tell you"

He didn't understand, he couldn't, he was just a bloodsucker, he would never understand what I felt for Kim.

**Kim's P.O.V**

I got to school early, I sat on a wall watching teenagers arrive as a light rain fell down, the Yandi twins came to sit beside me, they were murmuring quietly to each other, I just tuned them out, I needed a few minutes to myself before the day began and I had to be social.

We jumped down from the wall when the rest of the group arrived, as we walked in doors to our lockers I saw Jared standing with Paul, they were both looking at me, their expressions were totally different, Paul had a look of hostility while Jared was wearing a softer expression.

The day dragged by slowly, I didn't have any classes with Jared for which I was mildly grateful, I didn't know If I could face him, God I hoped he didn't know.

**Jared's P.O.V**

I missed her, which sounds completely ridiculous considering, at best I hardly know her, but I just...I hadn't seen her in a day, I missed he smile, her laugh, her voice, her smell.

I missed _her._

So badly it hurt.

Sam had said that one of Emily's cousins was having a birthday bonfire, and Emily wanted him to meet us, so we had to tag along.

It was going to be a long night.

**Kim's P.O.V**

After the final bell rang I ran off to find Sophie and Seth, we were going to help set up the bonfire now.

David's plane had landed at about lunch time so he had been spending the day with Leah but they would meet us at the beach when we got there.

After a very rickety bus ride we arrived at Seth's stop, we decided to go straight to the beach to set up the bonfire.

We hauled big logs and sticks all afternoon, sunset would be approaching in about an hour.

We heard voices approaching the beach; I looked up hoping it would be David.

I was greeted with a bitter-sweet surprise,

Turns out it wasn't David, it was Jared.

**Jared's P.O.V**

Paul and I meet Sam, Em and Embry at Sam and Emily's place, we would go to the bonfire together, we decided to walk to the beach

Sam had his arm wrapped protectively around Emily, we were all getting to know Embry, he was a nice guy, but it was obvious he wished his friends, Quil and Jacob, had phased as well.

As we walked down the sandy path to the beach, I heard people talking, I could vaguely see their outlines, but as they were standing with their backs to the sun, I couldn't see them

Then I smelt it, I gave the air another sniff just to make sure, when I knew I was right a huge grin spread over my face

Emily glanced over at me "You look practically giddy, Jared"

"She's here" I simply replied

"Who? Kim?" said Embry fluttering his eyes and making kissing noises as Paul laughed

I flipped them off.

Sam chuckled "Just wait 'till you two imprint"

"That will never happen to me" Paul smirked

We made it on to the beach and greeted everyone

"Guys" said Emily "This is my cousin Seth, and his friends Sophie and Kim" she looked pointedly at me when she said My Angel's name

"Kim, Sophie, Seth, this is Sam, Embry, Paul and Jared"

They nodded in greeting

Sophie eyed our muscles "You guys are pretty buff, could you help us with the bonfire?"

"Yeah, sure" said Embry

After a good half hour of heaving logs, we heard voices coming from the beach path a boy and a girl emerged, they looked about Sam and Emily's age

The girl was Leah Clearwater, Seth's sister, but the boy I didn't recognise, apparently Kim did though

She screamed, I panicked and went to jump in front of her, but Sam and Paul grabbed my arms

That's when I realized, she wasn't scared, she ran right up to the boy and flung her arms around his neck, he laughed picking her up and swinging her around

My heart hurt with jealousy, and my stomach tied up in knots, did she have a boyfriend? He looked too old for her though

Sam went up to the boy and clapped him on the back when he broke away from my Kim

Leah looked at Sam and Emily with scathing eyes; she was hauling a cooler to near the bonfire

Sam brought the guy up to the group of people

"Everyone" said Sam "This is Kim's brother David"

I felt the knots in my stomach untie themselves and my whole being calmed down.

Sam introduced us all, and I managed a smile in David's direction

Before long it was nightfall and Sam lit the bonfire, the flames were raging, more people started arriving, in total there must have been about thirty of us.

While people were chatting I decided to go for a little walk down the beach

I walked over to Kim who was sitting on a log with David, they were catching up and I hated to interrupt but I needed to straighten things out with her

"Kim" she looked up and blushed

"Walk with me?" I asked

She nodded and blushed, standing up with me, we started walking down the beach

"I'm sorry if I offended you at all"

She glanced up, seemingly not expecting an apology

"Oh, um, that's ok Jared"

I loved the way she said my name, it just rolled off her tongue like she had said it 100 times before.

"No, it isn't"

She shrugged in reply, shoving her hands in the pockets of her hoodie

I struggled to find a subject to talk about, there were so many things I wanted to say to her but I didn't want to freak her out by being too intense

I failed at this.

"Why were you at the hospital?" I blurted out, I mentally kicked myself

She looked flustered "Uh, my sister hurt her wrist"

I nodded, I desperately wanted ask what she was talking to Dr. Cullen about, but I knew I couldn't

I groped for another subject to talk about, I only had a few minutes left with her, I had to make it count, I had to leave an impression.

"Uhh, so" just as I was thinking of a question, I was saved by the bell, we not exactly the bell, by Linkin Park, wait, what?

Then I realized, a Linkin Park song was issuing from the phone Kim was now fumbling with, she looked at the caller ID and sighed, answering it

"What is it Miri?"

I could hear what was being said on both ends of the call, because the girl my angel was talking to was practically hysterical

"I-I-its Hunter" the girl sobbed

Kim instantly sobered "What happened?"

The girl, Miri, just cried

"Miriam, where are you, me, Seth and Sophie will be there in ten minutes, just tell me where you are"

"St. Finbars Hospital, in Port Angeles, hurry please"

Kim didn't even bother replying she hung up and sprinted off down the beach, I followed, because I knew, something bad had happened

**A/N I'm not very happy with this chapter, but I didn't know what else to do with it, I'll wait for some feedback, but if you guys think it's really bad, then I will edit it**


	6. Minuite Details

**If you'll be my star, I'll be your sky**

**Chapter 6**

_**If I had you, that would be the only thing I'd ever need, if I had you, then money fame and fortune never could compete, if I had you...**_

**Kim's P.O.V**

I ran as fast as I could down the beach, reaching Seth quickly, he leapt up when he saw the expression on my face

"Hunter's hurt, were going to the hospital, get Sophie" I panted

He obeyed and jogged over to Sophie who had been talking to Billy Black, I looked around noticing that Jared was talking to his friends, I recognised Sam Uley as he had been a classmate of my brother, then Embry Call was a year below me in school, and finally there was Paul Narika.

Sophie and Seth ran over to me, that's when I realized we had no way to get to St. Finnbar's; I put my hand to my forehead, trying to figure something out.

I had to figure out a way.

I just had to.

**Jared's P.O.V**

After Kim had broken off to talk to her friends, I went up to the pack; we huddled together so no one could hear us talk

"I think I caught the scent of a cold one, it was just in the wind so I can't be sure, but if it is, it isn't one of the Cullen's" said Sam

"What's going on with Kim?" asked Embry

"One of her friends is hurt; she just found out, her, Seth and Sophie are going to a hospital now" I said

I glanced over at my imprint, her hand was to her head and she looked stressed out, Seth was rubbing Sophie's back absent mindly, Sophie looked like she was in the middle of a rant, she was waving her arms around

I could hear some words that floated over to us "We need a car...hospital...Miriam...Texted me...Hunter...needs blood...bite marks...animal attack"

I froze at the last part; I could tell that the rest of the pack had heard that too

"Shit" I heard Paul mutter

"I have an idea" I said, I jogged over to Kim, she looked up as I approached

"Do you guys need a lift to the hospital?" I asked, I had my car only down the road in case of emergency, so I could easily take them

Relief washed across Kim's face, I was happy about that, I didn't like seeing her tense

Seth nodded gratefully, we started making our way quickly up the beach trail, and Sam came up behind me, followed closely by the rest of the pack

"We'll run behind you" he muttered, so low only the packs highly sensitive ears would hear

I nodded slightly.

This was serious.

It was no animal attack.

It was a Vampire.

**Kim's P.O.V**

As soon as we reached the hospital, I jumped out of the car, not caring wether the others were following me, I ran through the doors, and into the emergency department, where a pale Miriam and a crying Alex sat waiting, Miriam stood up as we approached, she hugged me and glanced at Jared, raising an eyebrow but not saying anything

Seth went to get coffee while Soph comforted Alex, I stepped a few meters away from them to talk to Miriam, Jared was leaning up against a wall, looking at me, I pretended not to notice, now was not the time.

"How is he?" I asked Miriam

She drew in a shuddering breath "He's bad, he doesn't have enough blood and I'm not a viable donor, because we're only fraternal twins we can have different blood types, and we do, the hospital was taking care of patients from a multi-car pile up so they are running low on blood"

That's when Jared stepped in, he didn't even pretend that he hadn't been listening to our conversation "What blood type is he, maybe someone here is a match"

After we compared blood types it was determined that Seth was a match, he gladly said he would give blood, this sent Alex and Miriam over the edge, even usually strong Miriam burst into tears, thanking Seth profusely and hugging him.

Seth was told he could have two people in there with him seeing as he was so young, he chose me and Jared, I think he looked up to Jared, it was like he wanted to prove to Jared that he was a man.

As soon as they started drawing the blood Seth closed his eyes, he had his I-Pod with him and he was listening to that while holding my hand.

"So" said Jared "Interesting choice of music"

I stared at him quizzically

"Your ringtone, its One Step Closer by Linkin Park"

I nodded, was this really the time? Also, how did he even remember that, I wasn't expecting him to, the thought never crossed my mind

But then again, the fact that I would be sitting in a room with Jared Thail, with him actually _talking_ to me,

Well that never crossed my mind either

**Jared's P.O.V**

"So, I presume you like Linkin Park"

Kim's eyes widened, she gestured to herself, me, Seth, then me and back to her again she had an incredulous look on her face

I know I was probably being insensitive, he was this young teenager, giving blood to save one of his friends, and all I could think were selfish ways to quench my own need, I _needed_ to know Kim, I needed to know every little minute thing about her, and I would start now, i had no time to waste

Surviving without her really wasn't an option anymore.


	7. Anything For You

**If you'll be my star, I'll be your sky**

**Chapter 7**

_**I don't want this moment to ever end, where everything's nothing without you, I'll wait here forever, just to see you smile, cause it's true, I am nothing without you...**_

**Kim's P.O.V**

Was he actually joking?

We were sitting in a hospital while one of my friends is donating blood, because another one of my friends is dying, and he's asking me about _my music choice?_

"Well, we have time to kill, and Seth wont mind, I might as well find out about you..." He justified

He had a point

I sighed, why would Jared Thail want to know anything about me? I am just a nobody, and hes practically a god

"Ok" I said finally "What do you want to know?"

**Jared's P.O.V**

I couldn't help it, I smiled

"So" I said "Lets start with the basics"

She nodded, a small smile on her gorgeous face

"Family?"

"One older brother, who you met and two younger siblings"

"I remember seeing them with you at the hospital, twins?"

"Yeah, that's Beatrice and Harry, Harry's named after Harry Clearwater, whose a close family friend"

I nodded, soaking up the information; I wanted to know what made this girl tick

"My parents are divorced, it was messy and I stayed with my dad at first, but I hate my step-mum so I moved back with my mum"

I wondered what the woman had done to make Kim hate her

"What about you?" she asked

"I live with my mum, my dad died when I was three, no siblings"

I saw sympathy flash across her face, I managed a grimace

"What do you want to be when your older?" I asked, trying to steer the topic away from my dad

"A writer" she said immediately

Yes, that would suit her

"You?"

"I don't know" I replied truthfully

"Next question, favourite colour?" I asked

"Grey" she replied

"Mines green" I say "favourite animal?"

"Wolf" she said, completely without hesitation, I froze, was this good?

God I hope she doesn't get curious and wonder into the woods, I guess the answer was okay, I would be way more put off if she had said something like leech.

She was staring at me curiously, she glanced over to Seth quickly, he had squeezed her hand

"What's wrong?" she asked

"Im starting to feel sick" he said, I noticed he was very pale

"I'll get a nurse" I said

I walked over to the desk, the nurse was turned away from me, so I cleared my throat, she still didn't respnd, she was leaning on the counter

"Excuse me, miss?" I tapped her shoulder, the nurse went tumbling to the floor, I ran behind the counter she had a bite mark on her neck and shocked look on her face.

She had been drained of blood

I jumped over the counter, sprinting back to Kim, while taking out my cell phone, I glanced around the corner, they were fine, I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Hello?" Said Sam

"They're here" I said and hung up

I tried to plaster a pleasant smile on my face as I emerged, Kim looked up

"What's wrong?" she asked

"What? Nothing" I faked

She raised an eyebrow, she knew I was lying

I sat down stiffly, I _hated_ lying to her, she was my imprint after all, but I was no way near ready to tell her about the cold ones

Sam, Embry and Paul came in just then, they were acting casual, but I could see the worry in their eyes

"Jared, can I talk to you for a minute, Paul, Embry, stay here and ahh...Hang out with Seth and Kim"

Hang out = protect from blood thirsty demon

I showed Sam where the body was, he knelt down, examining the corpse, I smelt the sickly sweet scent of a vamp, I prepared to phase, to kill it, but when it rounded the corner, I saw familiar faces, Dr. Cullen and his band of merry leeches

The doctor started examining the body with Sam; the others looked like they were having a hard time restraining themselves

To tell you the truth, I was having a hard time restraining myself as well.

From killing the god-damned leeches, whoever's "side" they were supposedly on

"Dr. Cullen, there's a boy donating in the next room, this nurse was supposed to be taking care of him but..." Sam gestured towards the gory scene in front of us

"I'll go check on him now, if you'll excuse me" he smiled politely before excusing himself to check on Seth

"Sam, I wanna take Kim home, now" I muttered to Sam

He nodded "Yeah, sure, get Embry to take her friend's home"

I walked into the donation room where Dr. Leech was attending to Seth; it even made me angry that he was near Kim.

"Looks like your good to go home Seth, but give the hospital a telephone call if you are feeling out of the ordinary in any way" Cullen said giving Seth a pat on the back.

"Embry, Sam wants you to give Kim's friends a lift home, I'll take Kim"

Embry sniggered and Kim blushed profusely

"O-okay" she stuttered, it was very endearing

She said her goodbyes to Seth, giving him a hug which made my heart twinge a little

"I should tell Alex and Miriam what's going on" she muttered as we walked towards the lobby"

"Of course, anything you want" and I meant it

Anything.


	8. We're All Broken

**If you'll be my star, I'll be your sky**

**Chapter 8**

_**Girl, you're my lucky star, I wanna walk on your wave length, for you I'll risk it all...**_

**Kim's P.O.V**

It was silent in the car, I stared out the window, my head propped on my hand, staring at the rain trickling down the window, I was highly aware that Jared kept on glancing over at me.

"Hey Jared" I asked suddenly

A smile quirked his lips "Yeah Kim"

"Do you think people can be fixed if they're broken?"

His brows furrowed, he opened his mouth as if to say something, but closed it again, reconsidering

"I think everyone's a little broken" he replied slowly

"You didn't answer the question" I glanced over at him,

"Who are we talking about here?" he probed

"Never mind" I muttered

His eyes wondered from the road as he gave me a pointed look, but he dropped it

"Would you object to me driving you to school tomorrow morning?"

My heart started drumming in my chest "N-no, th-that would be uh fine" I stuttered

Yeah, way to go Kim, you can talk about emo shit without being nervous, but as soon as he steers the conversation in a normal direction you make an utter fool of yourself

He smirked, as he drove down the road

"Do you mind if I turn up the heat?" I asked

"Your cold?" he said, he looked angry with himself

"A little" I mumbled

Before I quite knew what was happening him arm was around my shoulders, pulling me close

If I died now, I would die happy

"Uh-wha-what are y-you doing?" I asked

That's when I realized he was abnormally warm, like a furnace or a hot water bottle

"The heat's a genetic thing" he said stiffly

I nodded, "Just down here on the left" I directed, pointing towards my two story house

He seemed hesitant as he pulled into the driveway

When we stopped I opened the door, "Uhh, thanks for the lift, Jared, and thanks for being so helpful tonight"

"No problem Kim" he smiled

I saw the front door open in the distance, and my brother leaning in the doorway

"I'd better go"

"I'll pick you up tomorrow morning" It sounded more like a statement then a question, but I nodded anyway jumping from the car.

**Jared's P.O.V**

God she was spectacular.

All I wanted to do was take her in my arms and ask her to marry me, but that might be moving a little too fast for her liking.

I arrived back at Sam's and Emily's, parking, I jumped out of the car, I walked into the kitchen to see the pack sitting around the table, grave looks on their faces.

"What's wrong?" I asked, my euphoria fading quickly

"We didn't catch the vamp" Said Embry

"Crap" I muttered

"That's not the worst part" Emily practically whispered, her hands wrapped around a mug of tea

"The vamp, well, it looks like a little girl, maybe seven or so" Sam said, grinding his teeth

Emily shuddered; she was a very maternal person, so obviously this would disturb her.

"That's sick" I muttered

"Paul, Embry, you're on patrol, Jared go watch Kim's house, but make sure she doesn't see you"

I nodded and ran to the edge of the forest with the other two, we stripped and phased, I blocked them out, running toward my angel's house.

Luckily, like most houses in La Push, her house backed on to forest, so I could easily lie amongst the trees closest to her backyard and gaze up at the second story window where her scent was strongest

I had been sitting there for about half an hour, hearing:

Kim hum tunelessly while she prepared dinner

Kim feed dinner to her little siblings

Kim eat dinner with her parents

Kim clean up after dinner

Kim feed a cat its dinner

And Kim walk upstairs to her room.

She flicked on the light, and sat down at her desk (which was right beneath the window) I presume she was doing homework, either way I got to stare at her for a good hour before there was a light tap at her door, her brother walked in and sat on her bed

"So" David said

"So?" Kim replied

"Who's that guy who dropped you off earlier?"

"Uhh, he's just some guy from my school, he was at Seth's party, remember?"

"Yeah, I remember, Kimmie, you now I love you right?"

"Yeah sure Davie"

"I think you should stay away from him"

Shit, now somehow I've pissed off the brother, I'm screwed

"Why?" she retorted

"Because, well he's that Thail kid right?"

She nodded in conformation

"Well, no offence Kimmie, I say this in the nicest way I possibly can, but, he's popular right?"

She nodded again

"Well..."

"Just say it David" she whispered, turning back towards the window, she looked upset, like she would cry, I wanted to hug her, comfort her, kiss her...

"Kim, you know you aren't popular, and your well, your beautiful in your own way, you don't dress or act like a slut, maybe it's just, well a sick joke or bet or something...He might be genuine, but I just want you to be prepared for..."

"For the fact that I'm not as good as Jared" she muttered bitterly

My jaw dropped, how could she _possibly _think that? _I'm_ the one who's not good enough for _her, _not the other way around! She's extraordinary, a goddess, an angel, _my_ angel, whereas I'm just...Me.

"I didn't mean that Kim" David said, he was getting frustrated

Kim didn't say anything; she just gazed out the window, her eyes never seeing me amongst the foliage.

David sighed, leaving the room and closing her bedroom door, not at all quietly behind him.

**Kim's P.O.V**

Realization flooded me, it had already crossed my mind once or twice, but when David laid it out in front of me like that, everything clicked into place.

It was a joke, it was all just a joke, why would Jared Thail, _JaredfrikenThail_ want to spend time with me? I bet that guy Paul Walker put him up to it, Paul always was an asshole.

How could I have been so stupid!

But we already know the answer to that, I was so infatuated with him, so much so that I let myself be blind, blind to the cruel jokes that popular boys play because they think it's funny.

I have to get over Jared Thail.


	9. Unforeseen Reactions

**A/N- Thanks for the monumentally great feedback on the last chapter! I haven't been uploading recently due to:**

**A glitch on FanFiction so it wouldn't let me upload anything.**

**I have been in China on holidays with my family for the past 3 weeks.**

**If you'll me my star, I'll be your sky**

**Chapter 9**

_**Oh written in the stars, a million miles away, a message to the main, seasons come and go, but I will never change, and I'm on my way...**_

**Kim's P.O.V**

An annoying beeping noise dragged me out of a dreamless sleep, I felt even more tired than when sleep had first consumed me, all I wanted to do was curl up under my duvet and read a good book.

But I knew I had to get up, sighing, I pulled the covers off myself and quickly got ready.

As I brushed my teeth I thought about what David had said last night

Was I silly to trust Jared?

Yes.

Did I love Jared?

Yes.

Would he break my heart?

Yes...

**Jared's P.O.V**

I was practically bouncing with excitement all morning, I would get to drive my angel, my imprint, my Kim, to school today, this was truly a gift.

I bounded down stairs, giving my mom a chaste kiss on the cheek before helping myself to food and sitting down at the dining table

"Your cheerful this morning Jarry" she said whilst pouring me a glass of juice, she was the only person allowed to call me Jarry, an unfortunate pet-name from my childhood that she had never quite let go of

I shrugged, unable to contain my beam

"Jared Kenneth Thail" she said, waving a spatula at me, I made a face at the use of my middle name

"Is it something to do with the pack?" she asked, she had known about the whole wolf thing since I started to show signs of phasing for the first time

"Kinda..." I said slowly, putting down my fork.

She raised an eyebrow, her green eyes, so very much like my own

I hadn't told her about my imprinting on Kim yet, unsure of her reaction, what if she didn't approve? Not that anything could keep me away from my angel, but it would sure complicate things.

Evelyn Nelia Thail was a plump woman with green eyes and my smile, her typical black Quileute hair shot through with strands of silver, she had taught Emily everything she knows about cooking and had a soft spot for Sam's scarred fiancé. Being an imprintee herself, Evelyn was well versed in the legends of the tribe and was also well aware of the dangers of being married to a shape shifter who faced vampires, as my father Kuruk, had been killed protecting La Push from a rouge coven.

"Jared" she said in a quieter voice, sitting down opposite me at the table "What is it darling?"

"I imprinted mom" I tensed waiting for her reaction, but the one I got, I was not expecting

She burst into tears.

**Kim's P.O.V**

I was greeted by the twins as I walked down stairs that morning; they bounded up to me, faces covered in jam from their recent breakfast

"Good morning Kimmie!" they yelled in unison while gripping on to my legs, I ruffled each of their hair in turn

"Morning Harry, morning Bee, let's go get you guys cleaned up"

David greeted me from over his coffee cup as I entered the kitchen; I set to work scrubbing the faces of the two little ones

Mom came trundling down stairs at that moment; David intercepted her before she could leave

"I still need to talk to you mom" he sighed, he had been pestering that he needed to talk to us about something for a few days now, ever since he had arrived

"I know sweetie, tonight I promise" she yelled before dashing out the door, briefcase in hand

He threw up his hands before going upstairs to get dressed.

**Jared's P.O.V**

She was...crying?

"Mom, Im sorry?" I tried, her head shot up suddenly

"Don't be sorry!" she spluttered, "Im so, so proud Jarry" she said clasping my hand in hers

"Who is she? Is she pretty? Is she smart? Is she Quileute? I want to know everything"

I was more than happy to talk about my angel and all her excellent qualities

"Her names Kim, she's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen in my life, she's really smart and yeah she's from the Rez. She's incredible mom..." I trailed off, wistfully thinking of my gorgeous imprint.

"She sounds amazing sweetie, I can't wait to meet her" my mom smiled through her tears of happiness, joy clearly painted across her face

"In fact, I'm gonna drive her to school today, so I'd better get going, I don't wanna be late" I said, checking my watch before hurriedly getting up and grabbing a jacket, more for appearances sake then because I actually needed one

I left my mother grinning as I walked out the front door.

**Kim's P.O.V**

I was gnawing on my lip as I waited by the window, peering around the curtain, for Jared's truck to pull up.

When it did I quickly went outside and waited for him on the porch, he jumped out of the truck and strolled up to me, a huge grin on his angelic face.

"Good-morning Kim" he said, gazing at me intently

I was still gnawing on my lip, a nervous trait "Morning Jared" I responded quickly

"What's wrong?" he asked tentatively

"You know..." I started "You really don't have to drive me; I can walk, or get a lift with my brother"

His brow creased "But, you don't understand, I _want_ to drive you, unless" his smile dropped "You don't want me to..." he said it as a statement, not a question, he knew

"Jared this makes no sense!" I threw up my hands, cracking, finally

"I really don't understand, I am utterly befuddled as to why you're doing this, I don't know how much clearer I can say this. I-am-a-nobody-you-on-the-other-hand-are-practically-a-god" I flamed red, not meaning to let that last bit, about his godliness, slip out.

_You are so pathetic Kim, he's gonna think you some strange creeper now._

_Nice going._


End file.
